


The last one to see

by MaryBarrens



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Established Relationship, M/M, Oblivious Sam Wilson, POV Sam Wilson, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Sam Wilson is So Done, Third Wheels, Travel, bucky in the tower
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-03 01:42:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24166810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: Tohle nebyl Samův nápad. Nic z toho. V žádném případě to nebyl Samův nápad.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 6
Kudos: 11





	The last one to see

Tohle nebyl Samův nápad. Nic z toho. V žádném případě to nebyl Samův nápad. 

Ve skutečnosti to ani nevypadalo, jako by měli nějaký cíl. Sam si myslel, že mají nějaký cíl, když se k nim přidal – něco jako vypadneme na chvíli z města a podíváme se do Grand Canyonu, když o něm všichni tak mluví. Nebo třeba jen na pár týdnů do Mexika, proč ne. Natáhnout se na chvíli někam na pláž, v klidu. Malá dovolená. Trochu si odpočinout od všeho toho nekonečného bojování a vymývání mozku a zachraňování světa. Lidé přece obvykle mají nějaký cíl, když se vydají na cesty, nebo ne? 

Sam velice pečlivě nemyslel na to, že vůbec netouží být s těmi dvěma někde na pláži, protože sice vypadal dobře, ale ve srovnání se dvěma supervojáky? Jo, to určitě. Dost pochyboval, že by se našlo hodně takových, které by mu věnovaly pozornost, když se vedle něj bude opalovat Barnes a Steve, a on měl nějakou sebeúctu. 

Ale asi se spletl, protože to rozhodně nevypadalo, že by mířili někam na pláž. Doopravdy jenom bezcílně jezdili z jednoho města do druhého, tak nějak náhodně, podle toho, co je zrovna zaujalo, bez jakékoli naplánované trasy. Nebo aspoň Sam o žádném plánu nevěděl. Spíš to vypadalo, že Steve si prostě jenom řekl, že vezme Barnese na výlet – _podívej, Bucky, tohle tady posledně nebylo_ a _kam dali proboha oči, když stavěli_ tohle _?_

Vlastně si připadal trochu jako nechtěné dítě, když s nimi seděl v autě, vzadu, protože Steve nedal jinak, než že bude řídit, a Barnes prostě _musel_ být vepředu, pokud měl mít nějaký pořádný výhled. 

Sam se opravdu nerad vozil vzadu. A ani neměl Barnese _rád_. Vlastně neviděl jediný důvod, proč by mu měl takhle vycházet vstříc. 

„Vážně, kámo, nechceš mě nechat chvíli řídit? Znám Chicago jako svoje boty, býval jsem tady každé prázdniny.“ 

Steve na okamžik odlepil pohled od silnice a podíval se na něj přes zpětné zrcátko. Jeho obličej vypadal naprosto klidně, a když se uvolil odpovědět mu, zněl stejně zdvořile jako vždycky. Teda tak zdvořile, jak mluvil, když zrovna neměl náladu chovat se jako neřád a dělat si z lidí okolo sebe legraci. „Ne, myslím, že to zvládnu. Když jsi řídil minule, nedopadli jsme nejlíp.“ 

Pobaveně se usmál na Barnese, obličej rozzářený, jako by byl Barnes ta nejlepší věc na celém světě. 

Dobře, škrtnout Samovu poslední poznámku. Kapitán Amerika _byl_ malý, protivný neřád. Pořád. Hlavně když to člověk nečekal. 

(Jako by to snad byla Samova vina. Byl to přece Stevův starý kamarád, kdo mu vyrval volant přímo z rukou, za jízdy na dálnici. Ale, jak se zdálo, milý James Barnes nemohl udělat nic špatně.) 

Vážně, člověče. _Brooklyn._

Barnes Samovým směrem jenom pobaveně zvedl obočí. 

Sam se zašklebil a pomalu začal litovat svého rozhodnutí s nimi jet. 

***

Ve skutečnosti si Sam ani nebyl tak docela jistý, proč se k nim vlastně přidal. 

Barnes nebyl úplně špatný – když se Tonymu konečně podařilo dostat se přes zbytek toho příšerného programu, co mu HYDRA nechala v hlavě jako dárek na rozloučenou. Vlastně vůbec nebyl špatný, když se to vzalo kolem a kolem. Byl tichý a držel se trochu zpátky, ale to asi nebylo právě překvapivé. Po všech těch letech, po tom všem, co ho potkalo. Co mu provedli. Moc se nebavil, ale když měl dobrou náladu, měl smysl pro humor, kterému se vyrovnal málokdo. Překvapivě opatrný, když jednal s lidmi okolo sebe. Chodil trénovat a i když většinou bojoval jen se Stevem, jejich síly prakticky vyrovnané, takže se ani jeden z nich nemusel bát, že tomu druhému příliš ublíží, párkrát Samovi nebo Clintovi ukázal nějaký chvat. Misí Avengers se účastnil, jako by v tom viděl možnost odčinit to, co ho nutili dělat, absolutně spolehlivý, když se nachomýtli k nějaké rvačce. Nepamatoval si ani zdaleka všechno ze své minulosti, hlavně ne z minulosti ještě před válkou, ale z toho, co si pamatoval, vybíral historky, které jim pak celkem ochotně vyprávěl, když chtěl poškádlit Steva. 

Sama nikdy nenapadlo, že Steve kdysi rád provokoval rvačky, přestože měl asi padesát kilo a jen sotva mohl vyhrát. To na té zatracené výstavě o Kapitánovi Amerika vynechali. 

Steve jen protočil oči, když to Barnese slyšel říct. „Kazíš jim iluze,“ prohodil, ale neřekl nic, čím by popřel jeho slova. Natasha se zasmála a dokonce i Tony, obvykle ne moc výřečný, když byl v Barnesově společnosti, si pobaveně odfrkl. 

„Vždycky býval tak _spravedlivý_ ,“ pokračoval Barnes, jako by ho neslyšel, a Sam se v duchu smál, když si představil malého Steva Rogerse, který se svým metrem šedesát pobíhá po Brooklynu a hledá potíže. „Většinou jsem ho musel zachraňovat, protože jinak by se dal asi zabít, ale stejně nepřestal.“ Teď se na Steva konečně podíval. Z hlasu mu zmizelo pobavení a zůstalo jen něco starého, něco jemného, co Sam neuměl doopravdy popsat. „Vždycky se dalo spolehnout na to, že kdykoli se něco pokazí, Steve tam bude, aby se to pokusil dát zase dohromady.“ 

Na tyhle slova Steve nereagoval ničím jiným než tím, že na Barnese zůstal beze slova zírat, oči rozzářené, a Sam si musel odkašlat, aby nějak narušil ticho. 

„Takže kam se to vlastně chystáte?“ 

Byl jenom zvědavý, jasně. A taky nebyl úplně špatný nápad vypadnout na chvíli někam mimo věž. Jen malý výlet. 

Věci vypadaly celkem dobře, po tom, co se Tony konečně trochu uklidnil. Nebylo to přímo jednoduché – samozřejmě, že nebylo – ale když se Tony uklidnil a trochu se mu v hlavě rozleželo to, že slavný seržant Barnes je ve skutečnosti stejnou obětí jako jeho rodiče, hodně se to zlepšilo. Steve a jeho starý kamarád se po troše váhání nastěhovali zase do věže, zpátky k ostatním. Podělili se o Stevovy staré pokoje a trávili s nimi čas, koukali s nimi na filmy a trénovali s nimi a dělali si legraci z toho, jak se Tony pokouší přičarovat vědomí snad každému přístroji, co doma má. Barnes se v poslední době neprojevoval o nic víc agresivně než Steve nebo třeba Sam. Vlastně spíš mnohem méně. Byl v podstatě zlatíčko, i když by to Sam nikdy neřekl nahlas. Chodil po věži v obrovské mikině a v chlupatých papučích a smál se s Natashou a občas posedával v Tonyho laboratoři a sledoval ho, jak pracuje, protože se ukázalo, že ho zajímá věda. Předháněl se s Clintem ve střelbě na přesnost a koukal na filmy z osmdesátých let, protože se mu líbilo, jak jsou barevné, zatímco si Steve vedle něj kreslil. Ve skutečnosti Barnes ničím ani zdaleka nepřipomínal zabijáka, kterého na ně tehdy poslal Pierce. Ve skutečnosti mu byl tak vzdálený, že bylo jen těžké brát je jako jednu osobu. 

Přesto mu nepřipadalo úplně rozumné pustit ho jenom tak na volno, jen se Stevem, který by ho zřejmě zvládl vyřadit ze hry nebo alespoň zdržet, kdyby to bylo nutné, jenomže s ním měl příliš dlouhou historii, a když došlo na věc, nechoval se právě objektivně. Něco jiného bylo mít ho pod mírným dozorem ve Starkově věži, kde ho v případě, že by se z nějakého důvodu přece jen znovu projevily jeho staré zvyky, mohli docela rozumně zpacifikovat, a něco jiného bylo nechat ho volně běhat po světě, mezi lidmi, kteří nemají ani náznak šance si s ním poradit, kdyby to bylo třeba. 

Ne že by počítal s tím, že bude Barnese potřeba zpacifikovat. 

Ale kdyby náhodou? Člověk si přece nikdy nemůže být zcela jistý. 

A možná mu neuškodí na chvíli vypadnout z věže. Jenom na chvíli. Aby si trochu narovnal perspektivu. Ne každý na světě je přece superhrdina, a Sam začínal mít nepříjemný pocit, že ve společnosti, do které se tak nějak omylem dostal, na to občas trochu zapomíná. 

***

Sam si to měl rozmyslet. Vážně, Sam se měl hodně důkladně zamyslet nad tím, co se vlastně chystá udělat, a potom dát sám sobě hezkých pár do zubů, protože tohle doopravdy, doopravdy nebyl dobrý nápad. 

***

Steve na chvilku zaváhal, když Sam prohlásil, že by se k nim rád přidal. Zvedl k němu pohled. Prsty se přestal probírat Barnesovými vlasy. 

„Chceš jet s námi?“ zeptal se ho trochu nedůvěřivě, jako by se potřeboval ujistit, že ho slyšel správně, skoro jako by se obával, že jeho supersluch najednou z nějakého důvodu selhal. Nebo jako by pro něj bylo příliš těžké pochopit, že by někdo mohl mít náladu vyrazit si s ním na výlet. Někdo jiný než Barnes, který v poslední době působil trochu jako jeho siamské dvojče. 

Sam si nebyl jistý, jestli je to překvapivě vtipné nebo nečekaně smutné. Mírně se zamračil. „Je to problém?“ zeptal se trochu nejistě. 

Steve, ve tváři pečlivě neutrální výraz, se podíval na Barnese, který pomalu zvedl hlavu z jeho klína – aha, takže byl přece jen vzhůru – a posadil se, jako by se jednalo o veledůležitou konverzaci, ve které jednoduše _nemůže_ pokračovat vleže na pohovce. 

A to byla další věc. Ti dva neustále narušovali osobní prostor toho druhého, jako by vůbec neměli potřebu držet si kolem sebe vlastní bublinu. Steve byl vůči Barnesovi otevřenější, než ho kdy Sam viděl s kýmkoli jiným (nehledě na Barnese, který pořád ještě nereagoval nejlíp, když se ho někdo nečekaně dotkl, a od té doby, co ho Clint trochu neuváženě plácl po zádech a Barnes si ho přehodil přes rameno a málem mu přitom vykloubil loket, si na to všichni dávali zatraceně velký pozor), a možná to bylo jednoduše tím, že se znali už jako děti. Nebo tím, že se Barnes vrátil po sedmdesáti letech, živý a relativně v pořádku a skoro, _skoro_ stejný jako kdysi. 

I tak to bylo občas trochu moc, všechny ty úsměvy a cuchání vlasů a to, jak vždycky seděli vedle sebe, ale nikdo jiný to nekomentoval a Sam byl ten poslední, kdo by chtěl někomu vykládat, jak se má chovat ke svému nejlepšímu příteli. 

Barnes se po Samovi ohlédl a neřekl ani slovo, jako by mu Sam nestál ani za komentář. Ale pokrčil rameny a znovu si lehl Stevovi do klína, celá záležitost zřejmě uzavřená. 

Steve se mírně pousmál a prsty mu bezděky pročísl vlasy. „Fajn,“ prohodil směrem k Samovi, i když nepřestával znít trochu váhavě. „Stejně to neměly být líbánky, takže pokud chceš, klidně se přidej.“ 

***

Ti dva měli _rituály_.

Nebo to asi nebyly tak úplně rituály. Spíš zvyky. A Sam se tomu neměl tolik divit, ne když se Steve a Barnes znali už – no, vlastně už skoro sto let. Nějakou dobu spolu dokonce bydleli, nebo ne? Ještě před válkou. Nebo během války, než oba skončili v Evropě. A vlastně i potom, v Evropě, pokud se to dalo brát jako _bydlení_. Vlastně bylo dokonale normální, že si tehdy vypěstovali nějaké zvyky, ke kterým se teď zase vraceli, protože zvyk je opravdu železná košile. Dokonale normální. 

Sama to nepřestávalo znervózňovat. 

Ve skutečnosti to byly hlouposti, malé, nedůležité věci. Drobnosti. Jako to, že Steve byl vždycky první vzhůru, jak vždycky ráno chodil běhat, zatímco Barnes spal, protože sedmdesát let, ze kterých většinu strávil u ledu, bylo zřejmě málo, nebo jak cestou zpátky pokaždé kupoval snídani pro dva. Zvyky jako to, že se Steve po návratu do věže vracel do svých pokojů, aby se osprchoval a převlékl a asi vzbudil Barnese, protože když se pak vrátili zpátky do společné jídelny, Barnes byl pořád ještě trochu rozespalý a málomluvný a rozcuchaný a jakoby _pomačkaný_ , jako by právě odlepil hlavu od polštáře. To, jak mu Steve každé ráno vařil kávu (se lžičkou cukru a asi půlkou hrnku mléka) a jak ho za to Barnes pravidelně odměňoval úsměvem. Jak Barnes zásadně seděl hned vedle Steva, jako by byl jeho stín, velký a mnohem víc hmotný, než bývá obvyklé, a zatraceně nebezpečný, se svojí kovovou rukou a vlasy, které si tvrdohlavě odmítal dát ostříhat, a svojí podivnou neschopností srozumitelně komunikovat, dokud nevypije hrnek kafe. To, jak Barnes odmítal sedávat vedle kohokoli jiného než vedle Steva, nebo to, že mu Barnes během filmových večerů pravidelně usínal na rameni, jen aby ho Steve nakonec jemně vzbudil a s tlumeným smíchem ho odvedl do postele. 

Na zvycích nebylo nic špatného. Sam věděl, že není. Zvyky dávaly lidem zdání pravidelnosti, něčeho, na co se dá spolehnout, co se dá předvídat. Steve a Barnes vedli dost divné životy. Dalo se pochopit, pokud chtěli mít v životě něco, na co se můžou spolehnout. 

Ale tak nějak si myslel, že když se vydají autem přes Státy, všechny tyhle zvyky na chvíli zapomenou ve věži. 

Jo. Sam by si měl zvyknout, že když něco očekává, dopadne to zásadně úplně jinak. 

***

„Můžu spát na pohovce,“ nabídl se Sam galantně. 

Ne že by se mu do toho nějak moc chtělo. Pokoj, který si na noc pronajali, než zase ráno vyrazí dál, nebyl sice nejhorší, ale zapadlá městečka uprostřed ničeho se zrovna nevyznačují pětihvězdičkovými hotely, a ta jediná pohovka, která tam byla, nevypadala zrovna nejpohodlněji. Jenže ti dva už nebyli nejmladší a navíc byli proti němu poněkud rozměrnější a on si opravdu nebyl jistý, jestli by přežil, kdyby ráno musel poslouchat, jak Buckyho děsivého Barnese bolí za krkem. Možná byl jenom zdvořilý nebo jednoduše idiot, ochotný obětovat se a nabídnout těm dědkům velké, pohodlné postele, zatímco on sám se bude krčit na mírně hrbolaté pohovce. 

Steve si trochu pobaveně odfrkl a sjel ho mírně shovívavým pohledem. „Myslím, že to nebude nutné,“ prohlásil a Sam si nebyl jistý, jak to myslí, dokud se Barnes nevrátil z koupelny, s vlhkými vlasy a v proužkovaných flanelových kalhotách od pyžama, a bez přemýšlení nebo zaváhání si nevlezl do postele, na které Steve seděl. 

Protože Sam zřejmě nebyl jediný, kdo byl ochotný obětovat se pro dobro lidí okolo sebe. Nebo se alespoň trochu obětovat. 

V jejich případě pojem sebeobětování očividně znamenal, že se zmáčknou do jedné postele, aby si Sam nemusel křivit záda, protože tak asi dřív stejně občas spávali, když byl Steve nemocný nebo když byla příliš velká zima a oni neměli dost peněz na to, aby si mohli dovolit pořádně vytopit byt. 

„Dobrou, Same,“ ozval se Steve podezřele vesele. Barnes přidal krátký, tichý smích. Zašustění látky, jak se jeden z nich nejspíš převalil, aby se mu v tom omezeném prostoru lépe leželo. 

Sam se rozhodl neodpovídat. 

Doopravdy se snažil předstírat, že z vedlejší postele v žádném případě neslyší tlumená slova, tak tichá, že jim nebylo rozumět. A už vůbec ne žádné přidušené chichotání. 

Slyšet Barnese, jak se chichotá, bylo stejně tak podivné, že se mu to nejspíš jenom zdálo. 

***

Spící Bucky Barnes nevypadal ani trochu jako muž, kterého Sam zatím stačil poznat. 

Nevypadal jako smrtelně nebezpečný Winter Soldier, ten, který ho shazoval dolů z helikariéru a poskakoval mu po střeše auta a vlastně se ho snažil zabít pokaždé, když ho potkal. Ale nevypadal ani jako _Barnes_ , který se jednoho dne objevil na prahu Tonyho věže, sarkastický a trochu paranoidní a alespoň relativně klidný jenom tehdy, když byl Steve nanejvýš pět metrů od něj. Ne, Barnes, stočený na boku a zády přitisknutý ke Stevovi a s jeho paží kolem pasu, protože ta dvě paka se rozhodla podělit se o postel, aby ho uchránila bolavých zad, vypadal mnohem mladší, mnohem méně unavený nebo protivný, skoro bezstarostný. Nevinný. 

Takhle nějak musel Barnes vypadat, když byl ještě _Bucky_ , ještě před válkou a před HYDROU a před tím vším, co z něj udělali, nedotknutý všemi těmi hrůzami velkého světa. 

Z nějakého důvodu měl Sam pocit, že ho nikdy v životě neviděl děsivějšího. 

***

Sam fascinovaně sledoval, jak se Barnes ve své obrovské mikině a chlupatých papučkách natáhl na pohovku, jednu – tu lidskou – paži za hlavou, a zamrkal na Steva. „Nakresli mě jako ty francouzské dívky.“ 

Steve si pobaveně odfrkl. „V tomhle?“ zeptal se ho a neurčitě k němu mávl rukou, tužku mezi prsty, naprosto slepý k tomu, že na ně Tony zůstal na okamžik otřeseně zírat, než složil hlavu do dlaní a zaúpěl něco o tom, že pokud zjistí, kdo těm dvěma pustil ze všech hrozných filmů zrovna _Titanic_ , osobně ho zabije (zatímco Clint se skoro zhroutil smíchy a hlasitě uvažoval nad tím, jaký film by měl vybrat příště). „Moje francouzské dívky toho na sobě obvykle mívaly mnohem _míň_.“

Barnes se kousl do rtu a zvedl obočí a Tony se zatvářil přímo _zděšeně_.

Sama napadlo, jestli Steve pořád ještě mluví o tom filmu nebo jestli vzpomíná na něco kdysi dávno, protože Kapitán Amerika se za války přece dostal i do Francie, nebo ne? On a jeho komando, jehož součástí byl samozřejmě i Barnes, takže cokoli některý z nich říkal o francouzských dívkách, oba nejspíš dobře věděli –

Barnes pokrčil rameny a s pobaveným poloúsměvem si přetáhl obrovskou mikinu přes hlavu, jeho vlasy najednou rozcuchané, jako by právě vylezl z postele, a Tony zbledl a pomalu se dal na ústup, tak tichý, že si toho Sam všiml, až když se ztratil za dveřmi. 

Sam sledoval, jak se Steve zasmál, potřásl hlavou, ale otočil na novou stránku a poslušně začal kreslit, a nebyl si jistý, jestli mu to má připadat vtipné nebo jenom zvláštní. Někde vzadu v jeho hlavě se na okamžik objevila drobná myšlenka na to, že by měl možná utéct kamkoli, kam zřejmě utekl Tony. 

„Ty žárlíš,“ ozvalo se najednou vedle něj, a Sam konečně odtrhl pohled od ostatních. 

Natasha vypadala mírně pobaveně, když se na Sama dívala, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. 

„Žárlíš,“ zopakovala potom a v jejím hlase nebyl ani náznak otázky. Natasha se vlastně nikdy doopravdy neptala, alespoň ne jeho. Sam si nebyl jistý, jestli ji vůbec někdy slyšel _ptát se_ , pokud se to netýkalo nějakého výslechu. Vždycky se tvářila sebevědomě, jako by jen konstatovala nějaký známý fakt, něco, nad čím vůbec nemusí přemýšlet. 

Samovi se to většinu času líbilo. A to hodně, pokud měl být upřímný. Všechna ta sebejistota byla… no, obvykle mu to dokázalo zrychlit dech a dokonale rozházet myšlenky. Zatraceně přitažlivé, asi v devětadevadesáti procentech případů. Někdy to bylo extrémně otravné. 

Mírně se zamračil. „Ne, to nežárlím. Proč bych měl?“ 

Protože Sam byl dospělý, rozumně uvažující člověk, a dobře si uvědomoval, že Steve, stejně jako kdokoli jiný, si zaslouží mít víc přátel než jenom Sama. A dobře, Steve a Barnes byli možná roztomilí, když byli spolu, možná až příliš roztomilí, tak, že se z toho jednomu skoro dělalo špatně, ale taky se znali už od dětství, a pak se jeden druhému ztratili a pak se navzájem skoro pozabíjeli a pak se konečně zase _našli_ , a teď se jednoduše snažili si to vynahradit. Vrátit se zase k tomu přátelství, které mívali dřív. Nic víc, nic míň. 

Sam se uměl chovat dospěle, když bylo třeba. 

Natasha si pobaveně odfrkla, aby dala najevo, jak málo mu věří, a on se marně pokoušel ubránit pocitu, že se mu ubližuje. 

Pak se pro změnu snažil nepřipadat si kvůli tomu hloupě a jako malý kluk, protože _ubližuje se mu_? To jako opravdu? 

Steve se hlasitě zasmál a oni se po něm oba bez přemýšlení ohlédli, právě včas, aby viděli, jak Steve hodil svůj blok po Barnesovi dost prudce na to, aby ho praštil do hrudníku, ale Barnes ani nemrkl, jen ho zachytil, aby se podíval. A pak se taky začal smát. „Steve!“ ohradil se, ale ramena se mu třásla, jeho obličej najednou o dobrých deset – sedmdesát – let mladší. 

Natasha se na Sama významně podívala, obočí tak vysoko, že se jí téměř ztratilo ve vlasech, a jeho ne poprvé napadlo, že je to sice nejspíše ta nejkrásnější žena, jakou v životě potkal (– nejzáhadnější, nejděsivější, jednoznačně –), ale přiblížit se k ní a o něco se pokusit rozhodně vyžaduje mnohem víc odvahy, než Sam kdy bude mít. 

***

Sam by rád řekl, že to, co prováděli, měl být normální výlet – trocha cestování, nebo možná trochu víc než jen trocha cestování, protože Barnes si samozřejmě zasloužil podívat se po svém okolí i jinak, než když ho někteří více nebo méně schopní zaměstnanci HYDRY s ocasy staženými mez nohama, protože Samovi nikdo nenamluví, že se svého vojáka nebáli úplně stejně jako kdokoli jiný, vozili z místa na místo podle toho, kde na něj čekala další HYDŘE nepohodlná osoba. Každý si zaslouží někam se podívat, a celé Státy se za posledních sedmdesát let dost výrazně změnily. 

Ne že by měl Barnes moc s čím srovnávat, protože pokud tomu Sam rozuměl správně, on a Steve byli tehdy v Brooklynu tak chudí, že si jen sotva mohli dovolit vyjet někam za hranice New Yorku. Vlastně jejich veškeré cestování z _předtím_ se omezovalo na Evropu, během války. 

To se jen těžko dalo považovat za výlet. 

Ale ve skutečnosti na tom zase tolik nezáleželo, protože to, co dělali teď, taky nebyl tak docela výlet. Bylo to… No, kdyby měl být Sam upřímný, řekl by, je mu to celé připadá jako _výmluva_. 

Ti dva necestovali, nebo alespoň nedělali nic z toho, co míval Sam vždycky spojené s cestováním. Ano, jezdili dlouhé hodiny autem z místa na místo, takže scenerie okolo nich se celkem měnila, to ano, ale to bylo tak všechno. Nedívali se okolo sebe. Nedívali se po památkách. Nezastavovali se u vyhlídek. Nijak zvlášť je nelákala místa, která jim podle průvodců měla připadat zajímavá. Vlastně ani _neměli_ pořádného průvodce, a když už se někde procházeli, městem nebo lesem nebo _kudykoli_ , vypadalo to, že jejich okolí je ta absolutně poslední věc na celém světě, která by je snad mohla zajímat. 

Nebo co by mohlo zajímat Sama, který měl naopak spoustu času dívat se po přírodě nebo po památkách, protože se zdálo, že Steve a Barnes měli během toho svého – Flákání? To bylo to, co dělali? Jednoduše se flákali? – tendence zapomínat, že je tam Sam s nimi. Obvykle prostě jen chodili po ulici, tak blízko u sebe, že se dotýkali rameny, občas se bavili, hlavy u sebe. Asi tak každé dvě nebo tři hodiny se někam zastavovali na jídlo, pokud měli možnost, protože supervojáci zřejmě mají podobné stravovací návyky jako průměrný kojenec. 

„Kam se vlastně chystáme?“ zeptal se Sam během slabé chvilky. 

Barnes na okamžik odtrhl pohled od Stevova obličeje a otočil se k němu, jako by ho Sam vyrušil u něčeho životně důležitého. 

Steve se trochu zmateně rozhlédl okolo sebe a Sama bezděky napadlo, že si snad ani pořádně nevšiml, že opustili New York. „Hm,“ zaslechl Sam jeho slabou, otřesně neurčitou odpověď, a Steve pokrčil rameny, ve tváři široký úsměv. 

***

„Žárlíš,“ řekla mu Natasha mírně pobaveně a Sam se zamračil, když si na to vzpomněl. 

Když se trochu zamyslel, musel uznat, že má Natasha pravdu. Jenom trochu. A jenom tiše, protože Natasha byla pěkně tvrdohlavá a taky neuvěřitelně vytrvalá, když se jí chtělo, a on si byl jistý, že by mu to nepřestala až do smrti předhazovat, kdyby přiznal, že ano, možná trochu žárlí. Trochu. Jen malinko. 

Ale to bylo pochopitelné, že. Sam měl rád lidi, rád trávil čas s lidmi, vždycky mu záleželo na lidech. Vždycky si zakládal na tom, že je jeden z těch, kteří nemají problém projevovat city, jeden z těch, jsou vždycky chápaví a důvěryhodní a je na ně spolehnutí, a ze začátku to vypadalo, že v něm to samé vidí i Steve. 

A pak se objevil Barnes – dobře, pak se jim podařilo najít Barnese a přivést ho zpátky do New Yorku – a Steve už netrávil tolik času se Samem. Teď byl s Barnesem, skoro pořád, jeho ranní běh se Samem vlastně jediná část dne, kdy neměl Barnese půl metru za sebou, jako stín. A dobře, Sam jim to možná trochu záviděl. Tu blízkost, to, jak skoro nemuseli mluvit, a přesto vypadali, jako by spolu vedli dlouhý rozhovor, schovaný jen ve dvou pohledech, ty široké úsměvy. 

(Ty jemné, mnohem méně nápadné a mnohem důvěrnější úsměvy.) 

Na druhou stranu to asi nebylo úplně nečekané. Samozřejmě. Steve a Barnes se znali ještě dřív, než začala hospodářská krize, a rozhodně mnohem dřív, než někoho vůbec napadlo, že jednou budou všechno ovládat počítače. Ti dva se znali během _prohibice_ , proboha. Steve kvůli Barnesovi prakticky rozpoutal válku. Barnes díky Stevovi dokázal porazit všechno to programování, co mu do hlavy nacpala HYDRA. 

Dalo se čekat, že jejich vztah bude o něco důvěrnější než vztah běžných přátel, nebo ne? 

Nebylo nic zvláštního na tom, že se Barnes na Steva občas díval, jako by osobně pověsil na oblohu hvězdy. 

***

Tak Sam možná trochu žárlil na to, jak blízcí si ti dva jsou. No a co? 

Byl přece taky jenom člověk. 

***

Barnes měl občas mírné problémy rozhodovat se. 

Sam si byl jistý, že to je pozůstatek toho, co mu udělala HYDRA, nebo jeden z pozůstatků toho, jak mu celé desítky let dělali bordel v mozku. Objektivně to vlastně nebyla až taková hrůza. Avengeři si na to zvykli celkem rychle. Nebyly to velké věci a nikdy se to nepřenášelo do boje, to byl Barnes naopak velice rozhodný. Byly to drobnosti. Jaký film si pustit. Který druh cereálií si dát k snídani. (Nikdy ne vedle koho si sednout, to nikdy.) 

Co si objednat, když si zašli někam na jídlo. 

A zatímco jeho přátelé s tím neměli problém a byli ochotní počkat, až se rozmyslí, nebo se mu pokoušet, v některých případech, _radit_ , nevinní a především neznalí náhodní lidé s ním takovou trpělivost obvykle neměli. 

„Co to bude?“ zeptala se ho mladá servírka, Annie, podle cedulky na tričku, už podruhé – A kruci, copak Sam už opravdu začínal stárnout, nebo proč byly všechny ty servírky čím dál tím mladší? A proč se sakra všechny jmenovaly Annie? – a vůbec to nevypadalo, že by si všimla Barnesova zpanikařeného výrazu. Ne, tvářila se znuděně, možná trochu otráveně, což bylo ve skutečnosti zbytečně hrubé, podle Sama, a mračila se tím víc, čím déle byla donucena stát u jejich stolu, zatímco Barnes měl problém vybrat si z jejich nabídky sendvičů. A sám z toho neměl radost, to bylo víc než jasné, protože mírně zbledl v obličeji a honem se podíval na Steva, oči rozšířené. 

Servírka Annie netrpělivě povytáhla obočí. 

„Dá si to samé, co mám já,“ prohlásil Steve pevně, aby upoutal její pozornost na sebe, a Barnes rychle, trochu ulehčeně přikývl na souhlas. 

„To samé, co má on,“ zopakoval po Stevovi. 

Annie se ani nezdržovala tím, že by si jeho objednávku zapsala, než se ztratila směrem k pultu, a Barnes se vděčně podíval na Steva. 

A Sam byl chápavý člověk, vždycky se snažil mít pochopení pro lidi okolo sebe, ale tohle bylo trochu směšné. Barnes se tvářil, jako by Steve zrovna zachránil svět, a Steve se k němu přisunul trochu blíž, protože jedna lavice byla zřejmě pro dva supervojáky příliš malá a oni nechtěli spadnout nebo tak něco, a něco mu tiše řekl, hlavy u sebe. Protože ať už mu chtěl Steve říct cokoli, zřejmě to nebylo určeno nejen ostatním zákazníkům, ale ani Samovi, a Sama by to skoro trápilo, kdyby na to nebyl už napůl zvyklý, protože –

Annie se vrátila a beze slova jim začala na stůl skládat jídlo, co si objednali, a pak se zarazila, pohled upřený na ruku, co měl Barnes volně položenou na desce stolu. Na jeho absolutně normální a jen mírně terminátorskou kovovou ruku. 

Sam se kousl do rtu. A teď z té holky vypadne nějaká poznámka, která Barnese ještě víc rozhodí, a on si nebyl jistý, co se stane potom, protože Barnes už možná nevykazoval nějaké zvláštní sklony k násilí (rozhodě ne mimo mise, a i tak se obvykle snažil kontrolovat a neublížit víc, než bylo nezbytně nutné), ale mohl by mít špatnou náladu, pokud ho něco vyvede z míry. A Sam rozhodně nechtěl být u toho, když má Barnes _špatnou náladu_.

Sam pootevřel pusu, aby něco řekl, a dostal Annie od stolu, než se něco rozhodne říct ona, ale Steve byl o něco rychlejší. Předstíral, že si dívky a jejího až příliš upřeného pohledu nevšiml, obrácený k Barnesově obličeji, jak mu něco tiše vykládal, tak tiše, že to pořádně neslyšel ani Sam, ale zlehka položil dlaň na Barnesovy kovové, smrtící prsty, aby jí dal jasně najevo, že přece o nic nejde. Jsou to jenom prsty, ne nástroj schopný zničit cokoli okolo, nic, co by jí mělo připadat jakkoli zvláštní. Jenom prsty, sice z kovu, ale ve výsledku prakticky stejné jako jakékoli jiné prsty, a ona zřejmě pochopila, protože odvrátila pohled a trochu se začervenala. 

Sam musel v duchu pochválit Stevovu schopnost improvizace. 

Jenomže Steve nevypadal, že improvizuje. Vypadal dokonale upřímně a jako by si té servírky doopravdy vůbec nevšiml, pohled zabodnutý do Barnesova obličeje, když mu něco řekl, příliš tiše pro uši kohokoli, bez ohledu na to, jak blízko je. Důvěrně. Jako – _hodně_ důvěrně. 

A jo, jasně. Barnes byl vždycky hned vedle Steva – ve Stevových starých pokojích ve věži, v jeho bytě nebo na jeho motorce (A jak dlouho trvalo Stevovi, než mu koupil helmu, kterou Barnes vlastně ani doopravdy nepotřeboval? Den?). U snídaně, na židli hned vedle Steva, a potom na nějaké další akci nebo ve městě nebo při tréninku v Tonyho přehnaně vybavené tělocvičně. Při poradách a při misích a při všech těch soukromých akcích Avengerů, včetně Tonyho opulentních večírků, vždycky hned vedle Steva, jako by měl strach, že když Steva na chvilku spustí z očí, už ho neuvidí. 

(Na druhou stranu na celém světě možná nebyl nikdo, kdo by měl lépe chráněná záda než Steve. V celém vesmíru, dost pravděpodobně. Někdy se hodilo mít za starého kámoše nejděsivějšího zabijáka dvacátého století.) 

Ale taky to znamenalo, že Steve neměl skoro ani minutu o samotě. A určitě bylo super, že měl zase zpátky svého starého přítele, někoho, kdo si stejně jako on pamatoval úplně jiný svět než cokoli, co kdy poznali oni, kdo by chápal všechny ty jeho komentáře o banánech a o inflaci. Ale vážně, ani _minutu_? Tohle nebylo _zdravé_. Ta jejich přehnaná blízkost nemohla být zdravá, ani pro jednoho z nich. Měli by chodit ven, nezávisle na sobě. Aspoň někdy. Barnes na tom byl už přece mnohem líp. Už nepotřeboval mít Steva pořád u sebe, jako těch prvních několik týdnů, kdy si jen horko těžko zvykal. 

Určitě by měli chodit mezi lidi. Poznávat nové přátele. Potencionální milostné dobrodružství, třeba. Doopravdy se zařadit do života, koukat trochu do budoucnosti. 

Protože dobrý, důvěrný vztah s přáteli? Jistě, Sam byl pro, všema deseti. Ale Steve a Barnes byli úplně jiný level, a chvílemi vypadali, že spolu balancují na hranici vzájemné závislosti. Extrémní nerozum. 

Sam mezi těmi dvěma zatěkal pohledem a s mírným bodnutím smutku a velkým návalem starostí zjistil, že mu ani jeden z nich nevěnuje pozornost. Vlastně ničemu okolo, a Sam si nebyl jistý, jestli mu něco uteklo, ale Barnes měl pohled zarytý do desky stolu a mírně se červenal, a Steve se na něj zářivě usmíval, ruku pořád položenou na jeho. 

Kruci, Natasha měla pravdu, když za ním tehdy přišla s tím hloupým nápadem někoho Stevovi dohodit. 

Steve by si opravdu měl najít holku. 

***

„Měl by sis najít holku.“ 

Sam si v první okamžik ani nebyl doopravdy jistý, jestli to řekl nahlas nebo ne. 

Proč by to proboha říkal? Proč by se měl z jakéhokoli důvodu plést do Stevova milostného života – pokud slavný Kapitán Amerika, tolik vytížený nekonečným zachraňováním světa a začleňováním starého přítele, co byl posledních sedmdesát let tak trochu mimo, do normálního života, vůbec o nějaký milostný život stál. Ne, určitě to neřekl nahlas. Samozřejmě, Sam byl zvědavý a taky se mu občas někam ztrácel ten filtr, co měla většina lidí mezi mozkem a pusou, a dobře to o sobě věděl, ale _takhle_ všetečný zase nebyl. Rozhodně ne. Nejspíš si jenom _myslel_ , že to opravdu řekl. 

Na chvilku se uklidnil. 

Pak se Steve zatvářil ještě zmateněji než tenkrát, když mu Tony řekl, že ano, pomeranče se dají bez problému koupit celý rok, a _chtěl by nějaké teď, protože pokud ano, Jarvis mu je objedná_ , a nechápavě se na něj zamračil. „Co?“ 

Trochu zleva se ozval tlumený zvuk, jak Barnes sevřel čelisti tak pevně, až mu zaskřípaly zuby, a mechanické zacvakání, asi jak sevřel kovovou ruku v pěst, a Sam neměl odvahu se ani _podívat_ jeho směrem. Jo, Barnes trochu vyměkl, za tu dobu, co přišel do věže, nebo spíš za tu dobu, co přestal být tím obávaným zabijákem, co poskakoval po dálnici a trhal lidem volanty. Ale to neznamenalo, že by nedokázal zabít kohokoli, koho by si usmyslel. Přesně tak rychle nebo pomalu, jak by uznal za vhodné. 

Právě teď se nemohl zbavit pocitu, že by mu Barnes nejraději ze všeho dopřál mimořádně pomalou, bolestivou smrt, a pak se zbavil jeho těla tak, aby ho už nikdy někdo nenašel, takže ne, děkuji, teď se k němu chvíli pokusím nepřibližovat a v žádném případě ho dál neprovokovat. Raději se na něj ani nedívat. 

„Nenapadlo mě, že zrovna ty bys mohl říct něco takového,“ zamumlal Steve a jeho hlas už ani nezněl zmateně. Zněl, jako by Sam přímo před jeho očima nakopl štěně. Hodně malé štěně, takové to chlupaté, co se sotva stačilo naučit chodit, trochu, roztomilé jako nic jiného na celém světě. S Barnesovým obličejem, pokud mohl Sam soudit. 

Steve zavrtěl hlavou, než Sam mohl vymyslet, co mu na to odpoví. 

Vážně se ho tolik dotkl, jednou hloupou poznámkou? Dobře, možná byla hodně hloupá, ale pořád to byla jenom nevinná poznámka, proboha. Sam přece neudělal nic zase tak špatného, nebo ano? 

Steve se nepřestával mírně mračit ani během jídla, neobvykle tichý. 

Sam pořád sbíral odvahu podívat se na Barnese. 

Možná by měl jednoduše najít nádraží a vyrazit prvním vlakem přímo do New Yorku. Nebo ještě lépe, někam za polární kruh.

***

Steve ani Barnes neřekli ani slovo, když vyšli znovu na ulici, ale pomalu, jakoby neochotně Sama následovali zpátky do motelu, kde byli ubytovaní na noc. Dva kroky za ním. V absolutním tichu. 

Možná měl Sam prostě jenom mlčet? Kousnout se do jazyka a nechat si hloupé poznámky pro někoho, kdo je trochu méně přecitlivělý? 

Skvělé, rozhodit jednou větou dva supervojáky tak, že už víc jak půl hodiny neprohodili ani slovo. Gratuluju, Same, pokud jsi jim chtěl dát radu do života, víš přesně, jak na to. 

Někde od Steva se ozvalo tiché zamumlání, a Sam se po nich rychle otočil. Někde uvnitř měl možná malý, jen nepatrný náznak naděje, že se uklidnili, a že si to nechají vysvětlit, že mu Steve dá šanci omluvit se, přestože měl Sam pravdu. Ale mohl to podat nějak jemněji. Nebo si to nechat pro sebe a něco říct, až u toho nebude Barnes. To byla taky pravda. 

Ale Steve ani Barnes nevypadali, jako by si s ním chtěli povídat, ramena u sebe a prsty propletené a oh, tohle bylo nové nebo se takhle za ruce vodili běžně? 

Barnes zvedl hlavu, jako by cítil, že se na něj Sam dívá, a když si všiml, kam směřuje jeho pohled, vítězoslavně se na něj usmál, přestože pro jednou vůbec nevypadal pobaveně. 

Sam začínal mít nepříjemný dojem, že mu uteklo něco hodně důležitého. 

***

„Myslel jsem, že nebudeš chtít, aby tady Barnes bydlel.“ 

Tony na pár vteřin neřekl ani slovo a jen na něj zíral, než neochotně trhnul ramenem. „Nemusím ho mít rád,“ prohlásil a v jeho tónu bylo něco mezi hořkostí a temným pobavením. 

To byl Tony. V jeho podání bylo všechno alespoň napůl vtipné. 

Trochu děsivá vlastnost, říkal si Sam těch prvních pár týdnů potom, co se nastěhoval. Svět by mohl končit, a Tony by na tom našel nějakou hloupost, které by se dalo zasmát. 

Tony dlouze vydechl. „Podíval ses někdy v poslední době na Steva? Myslím tím pořádně?“ zeptal se. 

Sam se zamračil. 

Tony protočil oči nad jeho nechápavostí, ale pro jednou si odpustil poznámku o tom, jak těžké je být jediný génius v budově. „Usmívá se,“ vysvětlil mu, jako by mluvil s malým dítětem. Nebo s někým, kdo má velice dlouhé vedení. „Kdy jsi ho viděl _doopravdy_ se usmívat, než se vrátil Barnes? Aspoň jednou?“ 

„No, vlastně –“ Sam se zarazil, když si uvědomil, že si není jistý. Nebyl si ani jistý, jestli kdy vůbec Steva viděl usmívat se, když si odmyslel ty úsměvy, které značily zdvořilost. Nebo falešné úsměvy, kterými se Steve jednou za čas rozhodl obdarovat příliš zvědavé novináře. Nebo úsměvy, které křičely do širokého okolí _jen počkejte, za tohle vás dostanu, až to budete nejméně čekat_.

Ale opravdový, upřímný úsměv? Úsměv, ve kterém by byla opravdová, upřímná radost? 

Před tím, než se vrátil Barnes? 

„A já myslel, že máš být nějaký zázračný psycholog nebo co.“ Tony si odfrkl a potřásl hlavou. Vypadal trochu, jako by Sama litoval za jeho nechápavost, a Sam by se ohradil, kdyby nebyl tak zvědavý. „Proč myslíš, že Fury na Steva nasadil sledovačku?“ zeptal se ho, ale ani se nesnažil předstírat, že čeká na nějakou odpověď. „Milá agentka Carterová mladší tam nebyla proto, aby Steva před někým ochraňovala. Kapitán Amerika přece _nepotřebuje_ od nikoho ochraňovat. Kapitán Amerika je ten, kdo _ochraňuje ostatní_ , nebo ne?“ 

Sam zmateně zamrkal, protože nad tímhle opravdu nepřemýšlel. Ale byla to pravda. Proč by měl ze všech lidí na světě potřebovat ochranu zrovna supervoják? „Tak proč –“

„Protože Steva sledovali a usoudili, že jeho životní styl je moc depresivní na to, aby ho mohl vydržet dlouho.“ 

Sam naprázdno pootevřel pusu. Trochu vykulil oči. Najednou si byl jistý, že ať už vypadá jakkoli, rozhodně nevypadá jako nějaký zázračný psycholog. „Chceš říct, že dal Fury Steva sledovat pro případ, že by si chtěl _ublížit_?“ zeptal se nevěřícně. 

Tony neodpověděl, protože Sam asi nebyl odpovědi hoden. Ale tvářil se jako někdo, kdo přesně ví, o čem mluví, protože už taky někdy potřeboval někoho, kdo na něj bude chvíli dohlížet. A dobře, to si Sam dokázal představit. Tony nikdy nebyl zrovna prototyp vyrovnaného člověka. 

Ale Steve? Dokonalý supervoják Steve, vzor pro několik různých generací, odhodlaný a nezdolný? _Tenhle_ Steve? 

Steve, který přišel o většinu toho, co znal, uvědomil si Sam najednou. Z nějakého důvodu vždycky zapomínal, že pro ně všechny to sice byly desítky let, ale pro Steva samotného, zamrzlého v ledu, to byla mnohem kratší doba. Během měsíců, nebo jen týdnů, přišel o nejlepšího přítele, a pak se sám obětoval, pro město, které po svém probuzení jen stěží poznával, přestože se v něm narodil. Všechno fungovalo úplně jinak, než jak byl zvyklý, celý svět, tak jak ho znával, byl pryč. Sám ani nevěděl, co by ho udělalo šťastným. Většina lidí, na kterých mu záleželo, byla dávno po smrti. Peggy Carter, jeho stará láska, měla skoro sto let a Alzheimera a poznávala ho možná při každé druhé jeho návštěvě (a ne, Sam s ním za ní nikdy nešel, protože si to Steve nepřál, ale taky nebyl takový idiot, aby si nevšiml, že se Steve po svých návštěvách u agentky Carterové sice usmívá a říká, že dneska měla dobrý den a opravdu vypadá mnohem lépe, ale jeho úsměv nikdy není opravdový). 

Sam nebyl zase tak tragicky hloupý, aby si nevšiml jeho zarudlých očí, ale zároveň zřejmě nebyl dost chytrý na to, aby si to celé složil dohromady. A to si říkal _terapeut_.

Nebo ještě hůř – Sam si říkal přítel, a přitom ho vlastně ani nenapadlo, kolik toho Steve doopravdy ztratil nebo jak osamělý život ve skutečnosti vede. 

Totiž _vedl_. Dříve. Než se jim podařilo najít jeho starého přítele. 

Sam si znovu vzpomněl na to, jak Barnes Steva vyzval, aby ho nakreslil jako francouzskou dívku (A neměli být chlapíci, kteří se narodili dávno před druhou světovou válkou, o něco upjatější? Nebo se to týkalo jen těch, co byli _opravdu_ staří?), a jak se Steve smál, tužku mezi prsty, než ho poslechl, a dobře, Sam neměl nejmenší nárok na hloupé komentáře, i když se Barnes občas choval jako pako s hodně špatným smyslem pro humor – což bylo ale pořád lepší, než když se choval jako děsivý zabiják. Steve opravdu vypadal mnohem spokojeněji, dokonce _šťastněji_ , když ho měl vedle sebe. 

Hm? 

Sam se zamyšleně zamračil. 

***

A upřímně, Sam věděl, že někdy člověk vidí věci, až když dostane možnost doopravdy je zahlédnout. Že ne vždycky mu všechno hned dojde, protože sice není zrovna hloupý (nebo se tím aspoň utěšuje, jednou za čas, když má večer před spaním plnou hlavu něčeho opravdu hodně hloupého, co se mu ten den podařilo provést), ale sám ví nejlíp, že není génius jako někteří jiní. 

Ale při zpětném pohledu? Tohle bylo tak jednoznačné, že teď, když měl o něco víc spolehlivě ověřených informací, nechápal, jak si kdy mohl myslet cokoli jiného. 

Při zpětném pohledu to bylo jasné jako pořádné kopnutí do zadku. 

***

Steve se mračil. A Barnes se mračil. 

Sam nevěděl, kam s očima, jenže zatímco když se mračil Barnes, měl obvykle chuť zalézt někam pod postel, aby se před ním schoval, když se mračil Steve, vypadalo to napůl smutně (protože _Kapitán Amerika se mračil_ ) a napůl vtipně, protože přitom vypadal trochu jako naštvané kotě – a co se vlastně stalo s jeho životem, že si něco takového mohl myslet o chlápkovi, který vážil asi jako malé auto a pravidelně skákal z letadla bez padáku? 

A Sam neměl pocit, že by bylo zrovna nejrozumnější začít se smát. Ne pokud se chtěl dožít dalšího rána. 

Sam se opravdu, opravdu _chtěl_ dožít dalšího rána. Jak dobrý nápad bylo do toho ještě rýpat? 

„Fajn,“ odhodlal se. „Řekneš mi, co jsem provedl?“ 

Steve se jenom ještě víc zamračil. Zato Barnes si odfrkl, jako by chtěl říct, že je Sam naprostý idiot, a potom po něm hodil výrazem, který zároveň říkal, že ho Sam zradil a že pokud to nedá hned, a to tedy vážně _hned_ , do pořádku, tak jeho mrtvolu nikdo nikdy nenajde. Jo, přesně tohle by od něj Sam očekával. 

„Jenom jsem řekl, že by sis měl najít holku,“ zamumlal Sam nejistě a Barnes sevřel čelisti, až to cvaklo. 

„Super, Wilsone. Díky,“ procedil mezi zuby. 

Sam se zmateně podíval z jednoho na druhého, a potom si povzdychl. „Poslouchej, Steve,“ pokusil se, skoro až prosebně, a opravdu se snažil ignorovat Barnesův zamračený obličej. Ale ten příšerný výraz ve Stevově obličeji si o to říkal. „Neudělal jsem přece nic tak hrozného, nebo jo? Jenom jsem řekl –“ pokoušel se, a vzápětí potřásl hlavou. „Jo, chápu, že mi do toho nic není, takže o tom ztichnu. Jenom mě napadlo, že by ti možná prospělo –“ Sam bezradně pokrčil rameny. 

Barnes přimhouřil oči a pootevřel pusu, ale ať už chtěl říct cokoli, Steve ho předběhl. „Mám _Buckyho_ ,“ prohlásil důrazně. „ _Nepotřebuju_ nikoho dalšího.“ 

Sam se mírně zašklebil. Už to tady bylo zase. Zase ten jejich přístup my dva proti celému světu. Jako by to, že se Barnes vrátil, vylučovalo jakoukoli možnost mít jakýkoli jiný vztah. „To přece není to samé,“ hájil se Sam slabě. „Totiž – jsem rád, že se Barnes vrátil, opravdu jsem, ale to ještě neznamená, že si nemůžeš někoho najít.“ Sam se snažil znít rozumně. 

Steve se tvářil trochu jako by se mu Sam snažil lžící vydloubnout oči. 

Sam si povzdychl. „Vím, že je Barnes tvůj nejlepší přítel, ale –“

Barnes zavrčel. _Fakticky_ , upřímně zavrčel, a Sam se zarazil uprostřed věty. 

Stevovi spadla brada. „O čem to sakra –“ dostal ze sebe šokovaně a Barnes ho ani nenechal domluvit, než mu skočil do řeči. 

„Ty si jako myslíš, že já a Stevie jsme _přátelé_?“ zeptal se ho nevěřícně. „Opravdu, Wilsone? Copak jsi ten nejmíň všímavý člověk na celém světě?“ 

Teď už se posmíval a Sam bezděky uhnul pohledem z jeho obličeje. A zarazil se na jejich pořád ještě propletených prstech. Totiž – pořád ještě? Nebo se znovu vzali za ruce a on si toho jenom nevšiml? Protože – co. Co? 

„Co?“ 

Barnes protočil oči. „Ví to všichni, Wilsone!“ prohlásil a Sam mezi nimi bezradně zatěkal očima. Opravdu to Barnes myslel tak, jak to znělo? „Neříkej mi, že sis _nevšiml_ – co myslíš, že je tohle celé?“ Mávnul rukou okolo sebe a Sam jenom doufal, že má na mysli celý tenhle hloupý výlet a ne –

Sam zamrkal. 

„Tys to vážně nevěděl?“ zeptal se Steve, teď už ne naštvaně ani ublíženě, ale jenom zmateně. „Same, i Tony to ví. Dokonce i _Vision_ to ví,“ přidal, aby poukázal na to, jak velký hlupák Sam ve skutečnosti je. Hodně velký. Tak velký, že pokud už do konce života nebude nikomu dávat rady, bude to nejspíš příliš brzo. „Nesnažíme se to zrovna nějak tajit.“ 

„Ale…“ Sam se pokusil vzpomenout si, kdy Steve třeba alespoň _naznačil_ , a potom si uvědomil, že vždycky. Celou tu dobu. Celou tu dobu, co ho Sam znal, se celý jeho svět točil kolem Barnese, bez ohledu na to, jestli tam Barnes byl nebo ne. Všechna jeho rozhodnutí, celý Stevův život za poslední roky, se dal shrnout slovy _protože Bucky_. 

Sam si jejich vztah vytrvale a slepě vykládal jako velice blízké přátelství dvou mužů z jiné doby, dvou mužů, kteří si pořád ještě nebyli doopravdy jistí, jak se zařadit do moderního světa, kde bylo všechno rychlejší a méně přímé. Uvolněnější, ale nekonečně složitější. 

Ale ti dva se k sobě _tulili u filmů_ , proboha. 

Barnes si pobaveně odfrkl. „Jo, toho jsme měli plné zuby už _tehdy_.“

_Tehdy_ , zopakoval po něm Sam v duchu. Jasně, protože Kapitán Amerika zřejmě udržoval milostný vztah se svým nejlepším přítelem už někdy ve čtyřicátých letech. Možná ještě dřív. Totiž tehdy, když to bylo ještě zakázané (a nezákonné) a mohlo se jim to pěkně vymstít, mnohem hůř než cokoli, co je mohlo čekat teď, kdyby se to profláklo – protože nebylo pochyb o tom, že zatčení bylo mnohem horší než nějaká televizní reportáž a tuna komentářů na internetu. Až na to, že Sam byl zřejmě jediný, komu to nedošlo, protože všichni ostatní okolo něj byli mnohem všímavější. A to s nimi trávil čas _o samotě_. A nevšiml si toho. Sam si toho _nevšiml_.

Sam byl totální idiot. 

„Jak jsi to mohl nevědět?“ zeptal se Steve nechápavě a potřásl hlavou, jako by se pokoušel srovnat si to. Pak se zarazil a mírně zrudl, oči rozevřené doširoka. A zatvářil se skoro omluvně. 

Sam měl najednou děsivou a otřesně intenzivní potřebu utéct od nich někam daleko, než se mu Steve opravdu začne omlouvat za to, že na něj byl hrubý, když si myslel, že se mu Sam pokouší dohodit nějakou dívku, přestože už asi osmdesát let někoho má. Jako by to celé nebyla Samova vina. Jako by se jim nevecpal na _líbánky_.

„Já vážně…“ pokusil se slabě, než ho zradil hlas. 

„Wilsone,“ začal Barnes skoro jemně, jako by mluvil k dítěti nebo s někým s mírnou disfunkcí mozku, a Sam věděl, že to je ještě horší, než kdyby na něj začal křičet. „Tebe omlouvá jenom to, že jsi buďto idiot, nebo úplně slepý.“ 

„Slepý idiot,“ zamumlal Sam souhlasně, ramena svěšená, a Steve se tlumeně rozesmál. 

„Ale věř mi,“ pokračoval Barnes pomalu, pořád ještě tím jemným, konejšivým tónem, který Samovi naháněl husí kůži, ve tváři výraz zabijáka uprostřed mise, přesně tak, jak ho Sam potkal poprvé, „že pokud zkusíš ještě jednou Stevovi dohazovat nějakou _holku_ , pořád ještě dobře vím, kam se dá hezky schovat mrtvola.“ 

Sam se bezděky zachvěl. 


End file.
